deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man VS Darth Vader
Iron Man VS Darth Vader is a What If? Death Battle Description Two characters who cheated death with technology and have armored suits fight. But who is deadliest? Beginning Boomstick: When you don't have superpowers, the experts say put on a suit of armor. Wiz: And even though Iron Man has already fought an armored foe, today, we've found another well known armor user. Boomstick: Darth Vader, the evil apprentice of Darth Sidious Wiz: And Iron Man, the sarcastic yet smart member of the Avengers Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle. Iron Man Boomstick: OMG IT'S ROBERT DOWNEY JUNIOR! Wiz: Pipe down, Boomstick. Boomstick: What, I liked his movies. Wiz: Anyway, Anthony Edward Stark was the.... Boomstick: ADOPTED! Wiz: Ugh! Tony Stark was the ADOPTED son of Howard and Maria Stark. Boomstick: However, his parents were killed in a car crash, and Tony eventually took over the Stark empire when he was only 21. Cues picture of the Stark Empire Wiz: However, before this, Tony had received a masters degree in both physics and electrical engineering. Tony would use his genius to help create state of the art weaponry for the US government, and loved war. Boomstick: However, Tony regretted his war obsession after he accidently stepped on a booby trap and.... Cues scene of Tony getting hit by the booby trap Wiz: This fatal mistake had lodged shrapnel near his heart, which would kill Stark in a week. The evil terrorists who had captured Stark, demanded him to make weapons or he would die. However, Tony chose Option 3, and made his first Iron Man suit, Iron Man Mark I Boomstick: Mark what? Wiz: The Mark I was Tony's first suit and the one he used to escape from the terrorists. It came with missiles, jet packs and durable armor which protected him against bullets. Cue Iron Man saying "My turn." Boomstick: After Tony returned back to the US, he no longer helped the Gov. make weapons and decided to help the innocent with......weapons. Wiz: Actually, they are suits. Tony has many Iron Man suits for the occasion and the upgrade. Boomstick: They're kinda weapons.............Yeah, they're not. Wiz: Since Stark has many Iron Man suits, we will be using his latest suit: Iron Man Mark 42. Boomstick: It can lift an average of 100 tons and fly at Mach 10! In combat, Iron Man is able to keep up with Spider-Man, who can run at 200 miles per hour! Wiz: Its computer, JARVIS, helps Iron Man detect his enemy's armor and is able to help him defeat his foe. Boomstick: Iron Man has a lot of defense on the Mark 42, including extremely durable armor, as shown able to get up after being blasted by a rocket! Wiz: It comes with rocket launchers, Repulsor blasts, Unibeams, jet packs, magnetic force fields and an EMP. Boomstick: However, Iron Man is kinda powerless without his armor, so he does his best to lose all power or he's screwed. Wiz: His suit is far from flawed, and Iron Man is indeed arrogant, but minus that, and he's an unstoppable machine. Iron Man: You can take away my suits, you can take away my home, but there's one thing you can't take from me: I am Iron Man. Darth Vader Wiz: The all powerful Sith Lord is easily one of the most recognizable villains... Boomstick: And Star Wars characters! Wiz: Will you stop interrupting me! Boomstick: I'm just Saiyan that he is a popular Star Wars character! Wiz:...In the world! But before Vader was a villain, he was originally known as Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy who lived on Tatooine. Boomstick: He was an expert pilot, an expert craftsman who had made C-3PO in his childhood. Cues scene where Anakin is building C-3P0 Wiz: However, one day, a Jedi had sensed his aurora and concluded that he was a chosen one, destined to be one of the greatest Jedi of all the galaxy. And he was, except he was a Sith Lord. Boomstick: However, Anakin was always curious about the new world he was seeing, but his master Obi Wan Kenobi was holding him back. So, being the brat he was, he helped Emperor Palpatine kill Count Dooku and Mace Windu and joined the Dark Side. Cues scene where Palpatine says "You shall be known as Darth......Vader." Wiz: After joining the Dark Side, Anakin led a Sith Army and went on a killing spree, almost killing the entire Jedi order. Boomstick: However, on Mustafar, his former master Obi Wan challenged Anakin to a duel, and defeated him after a long, tearful fight scene. Obi Wan emerged victorious, while Anakin was burnt alive by the lava. Wiz: And Anakin would've died, if it weren't for Sidious saving him. Sidious took Anakin back to the Death Star, and added some armor on to him. Boomstick: After the transformation was complete, Anakin was Anakin no more. He now was Darth Vader! Wiz: Getting a red Lightsaber for being evil, Vader was a very powerful Sith lord and had killed Luke's mentor Ben Kenobi during the fourth movie. Boomstick: Darth Vader's weapon of choice is his Lightsaber, which he is very skilled with. His Lightsaber is powered by an Adegan Crystal, specifically, the Pontite Model. Wiz: If Vader is not seen using his Lightsaber, he is seen using the Force. Vader is extremely good with the force, and can crush a person's internal organs pretty quickly. Boomstick: Wow, the Force is OP. Even for George Lucas standards. Wiz: He also knows Force Speed, which increases his speed and Force Barrier, which protects him from damage. Boomstick: However, like Tony, Vader is far from flawed. His suit slows down his movements, making him not as fast as he once was. Wiz: He is also immune to EMP like attacks, which can greatly harm him. He also has loud yet famous breathing, making him horrible at stealth. Boomstick: But Vader really is a force to be reckoned with. Darth Vader: I find your like of faith disturbing. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Darth Vader is walking on the Death Star when he sees a flying man fly right through the air vent. Iron Man shoots a rocket at Vader, but Vader dodges and pulls out his Lightsaber. FIGHT! Iron Man shoots two rockets from his arm and fires them at Vader. Vader slices them with ease with his Lightsaber and charges at Iron Man. Iron Man flies back, but is pulled against his will by the Force. Vader then starts tossing Tony around with the Force and prepares to kill him with his Lightsaber. Iron Man breaks free of the Force, and uses an EMP, damaging Vader. Iron Man then takes this opportunity and shoots a Uni-Beam at Vader, launching him back. Vader gets up and tosses his Lightsaber at Iron Man. Iron Man ducks and flies at Vader. Vader uses the force to push Iron Man back, and Iron Man quickly ducks before the Lightsaber can impale him. Iron Man then shoots two missiles at Vader, blowing up in his face. Vader walks out angrily and hits Iron Man with his Lightsaber. Iron Man quickly recovers and socks Vader in face. Vader then lifts two TIE Fighters and throws them at Iron Man. Iron Man easily destroys them with two Repulsor Blasts. Iron Man then flies into Vader, barging through many walls before falling into the Emperor's room. The Emperor wasn't there at the moment, so there weren't any interruptions. Vader uses Force Speed and slashes Iron Man with his Lightsaber. Iron Man grunts as Vader attempts to impale him with his Lightsaber. The impale fails as Vader sees that Iron Man has a force field. Iron Man shoots a rocket, but sees that Vader has a force field thanks to Force Barrier. Iron Man blasts Vader back with a Uni-Beam, and pulls out his Proton Cannon and fires it at Vader. Vader was caught off guard and blasted by the Proton Cannon. Iron Man walks away, but turns around and sees that Darth Vader is still alive, but barely. Vader, with barely any armor left. Vader runs angrily at Iron Man. Iron Man dodges all the attacks and uses his EMP to paralyze Vader's suit. Iron Man then fires a gigantic Uni-Beam to finish off Vader. Iron Man then destroys the Death Star and flies back to Earth. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Looks like Iron Man really is the king of armor! Wiz: This battle was very close. They were both equal in many ways, but Iron Man managed to take this battle by a slim margin. Boomstick: For one, Iron Man had more durable armor than Vader, as he was able to tank hits from Thor, who can destroy planets, Hulk, who is also a planet buster and nukes for crying out loud! Wiz: Tony also had more weaponry than Vader, as Vader really only has the Force and a Lightsaber, while Iron Man has EMPs, rocket launchers, Uni-Beams, Repulsor Blasts, Proton Cannons, Force fields, and plenty more options to choose from. Boomstick: Looks like Vader just wasn't suited for this battle. Wiz: The winner is Iron Man Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? Iron Man Darth Vader Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant